


Slaver

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [776]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs surprises Tony with a gift.





	Slaver

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/16/2001 for the word [slaver](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/16/slaver).
> 
> slaver  
> To slobber; to drool.  
> Saliva drooling from the mouth.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #426 The Oscars.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Slaver

Gibbs thrust a small wrapped package into Tony’s hands. “Here.” He hated appearing sentimental even if he was. 

“You got me a present?” Tony asked surprised, quickly tearing the wrapping paper to get at the item inside. 

Tony gasped, starting to slaver as he stared in shock at the tickets to the Oscars. “How did you get these?”

“I have my ways.” Gibbs smirked, pleased that his gift had been well received. “I’ve already scheduled the time off and booked us airline tickets.”

Tony set the tickets down where they wouldn’t get lost before jumping Gibbs and hugging him tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
